Curse of a gypsy
by Itachi's little Weaselette
Summary: Being assigned to kill a woman who was spoken to have magical powers, Itachi never knew that she could destroy his whole world in one simple encounter. Violence, gore?, sex, M/M, Uchihacest, ... much later Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

I wanted to do something new and this idea bashed me hard last night so I wrote it for you all to see. I'm still working on My little beast. But it's really ticking me off with all the thinking I'm having to do. It'll be awhile before the next chapters out but I wanted to start on this as a breather from MLB. ^^

**

* * *

Curse of a teller...**

"Itachi." a gruff voice said as a door opened and Kisame looked in on his dressing partner. Itachi finished sliding his shirt on since his bath to remove all the mission filth off him, he glanced at the blue man in a way of saying 'what?' "Leader-sama wishes to see you." his partner informed him.

Itachi nodded once and the shark man left him by closing the door _'Already another mission.. has it been more then two hours?'_ he sighed as he gathered his wet hair into a towel and rubbed it as dry as he could before running a brush through it and then placing it in its pony style.

After he'd fixed his raven tresses out of his face, Itachi left his room and walked in silence to Pein's office. He knocked as usual upon the large wooden doors and waited before he was called in and he was aloud to enter the cave-like room. After closing the door, the Uchiha looked in front of him to the pitch black that was the room, a form suddenly brightened the room with a faint glow as Pein's shadow came to be, "Approach." it commanded.

Itachi did as he was bid and paced up to stand right before the tall rainbow figure, "You have a new mission. You shall do this mission on your own as Kisame's strength will be wasted for such a mission." Itachi waited for his orders, ready to leave and just do it, "There has been talk of a woman in the forest of the water country who can do things no one else can do." the voice spoke.

"They say she is magic, that she can do anything if asked the right price." the leader continued. Itachi was mildly curious about this female now, "Our rivals are looking in on her and are wishing to find this woman. No one has managed as of yet for she uses something similar to high level genjutsu to hide her home but I wish for you to track her down Itachi." Itachi nodded, "I see why Kisame would be unfit for a mission of this kind." he noted, being a genjutsu specialist himself.

The shadow nodded, "Once you have found her, kill her. She is a threat to our operation and we can not have her aiding the enemy if they were to locate her somehow." Pein ordered. Itachi nodded once, "Questions?" the shadow inquired, offering the Uchiha a chance for possible info not mentioned. "Is her home always located within the forest or is she known to move outside the mist villages' terrain?"

The shadow was silent for a few seconds, "We do not know but no one has ever spotted or heard new of her outside the mist cloaked forest. You are dismissed Itachi." Pein said partingly. Itachi bowed to the other male's form and turned to leave. He was almost out the door when a last sentence came from Pein, "Press forward with caution, Itachi, she is truly dangerous..." those words had the Uchiha stop for a spare seconds before he left the dark silent room and walked towards his room so as to repack for his newest assassination mission.

It was hours later now, Itachi having left the rainy city of Ame for the quiet, dry roads of the fire country. It was the quickest rout to the woman he sought and the Konoha ANBU seemed to be all too oblivious to his presence whenever he and Kisame passed through the area. His thoughts were set on this woman and her abilities, really now, magic? How absurd! Itachi certainly didn't believe this woman was magic, maybe a great ninja but no magic user.

Days had passed since Itachi had left 'home'; all around him was a wall of confusing white and grey trees. Everything looked surreal and horrific in this forest and it was far too silent, but Itachi didn't seem to notice his creepy surroundings as he wandered blindly through the forest of the mist. He hadn't been looking for long but Itachi never really had to.

A soft _cling cling _was made every now and again in the silence and Itachi had picked up on it the second he'd heard the soft bell chime. Could this woman be a sound ninja, there were jutsus that used sound to confuse the enemy completely and this mist could have anyone running in circles till they perished.

But Itachi knew what he was doing and he knew this forest just as well as Kisame did, the Uchiha stopped when he noticed a ball of dancing light up ahead, it grew bigger as it moved towards him and the male drew back to dodge it, if it were to be an attack. The slow moving ball danced towards him and they hovered there, seeming like a person as it waved back and forth in front of Itachi. It soon began bouncing in circles around the Uchiha in a faster and more confusing manner.

Itachi watched the yellow ball of light dance around him warily, "What is this?" he wondered as it suddenly danced out of its circle and away from Itachi making the mist part where ever it danced to. Itachi watched a path unfold behind the ball of light and his mind came up that this thing was here as a guide, he was expected it would seem.

The silent raven soon took to pacing after the ball and he sort of enjoyed how it danced so care-free through the air as it lead the way. A clearing was outline in the fading mist as Itachi stopped just inside it, a small home sized caravan sat in the clearing, its colors looking exotic and beautiful. The ball of light danced right through the open doorway into the home that was shadowed with thick purple curtains parted open.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as he paced towards the house on wheels and stopped just outside, the scent of incense hitting him hard and making him dizzy, "Itachi dear, come in!" a female voice called to him, sounding... sounding just like his mother had when she called sweetly to him. The Uchiha shook the familiarity off as he cautiously entered the place; his sight was met with soft plush pillows everywhere and all in the vibrantest of colors.

The woman he sought lay in the midst of the sea of color she looked a dancer and quiet young at that. The dancer looked to be a young woman of maybe twenty with eyes as bright as polished emerald and midnight black hair that tumbled nearly to her knees in wild waves. The bright green and gold silken garments she wore rippled as she shifted on the pillows, showing as much as they concealed.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Uchiha-kun. I've been waiting a long time you know... nearly eight years." she said almost scolding toward him with a playful smile upon her young looking face. Itachi attempted to keep his calm together, eight years? She had been waiting for him ever since he left his brother and village behind him? That was just creepy...

"So you are the woman they speak of that performs magic... why did you wait for me?" he said after the moments of silence. The woman continued her bright, motherly smile, "I am indeed the one you seek, Itachi dear." she said, before bring a long pipe to her lips and sucking lightly on it. A small cloud escaped her lips as she drew breath once again, "Because I knew you would come on your own, to me." she said with amusement.

Itachi narrowed his garnet orbs, this woman had succubus written all over her, he resisted the urge to cough as the smoke invaded his breathing space and slowly began breaking him without his knowledge. The woman got to her feet and softly padded towards the other, his senses picking her up but his mind not working as it usually was, "So you are the one fate has deem to be my end?" she breathed as she placed her small hands on his chest, "I must say, a demi-god such as yourself, with such beauty and grace should not be used as you are now by fools who seek to rule the world."

Itachi attempted to back away from her hands but found her hands leading him gently towards the batch of pillows litter on the floor. Itachi cursed the woman already, as he staggered to the plush bed and fell to it, dragging the woman with him, "Oh!" she cried as she landed nicely on his chest, her clothes letting her feel his well trained muscles, "Why don't you stay here with me, forget what fate wills of you and live in peace once again?" she asked as she rubbed herself up against his form to get higher up to his face. "I would love to have such a beautiful man all to myself out here in the nothingness the deadly mist makes." she breathed into his ear.

Itachi groggily glared at her, his mind getting foggier as time passed, "I... will not stay with you, witch. I have come her with... a purpose and... I shall fulfill it by ending your life." he said as he managed to push her body off his and sit up away from her. The woman's brows knitted together at being rejected, "And how will you do that Itachi dear? Your jutsus will not work in your state and you have no weapons, you couldn't kill anything as you are now." she sneered slightly as she attempted to crawl back on him.

Itachi surprised her by grabbing her throat in a weakened iron grip, "No matter my status I can kill you." he said in a daze, head spinning before he closed his eyes, damn he was sure to pass out. Two small hands held his wrist, a tingle running through his body from her touch, "Fine then, Uchiha!" she snapped, no longer being nice, she wouldn't let herself be killed by this man, "I know well my death this day but as I die this day, you shall suffer for the rest of your _long life!_" she seethed, cursing him as she threw his hand off in a fit.

Itachi's eyes widened at what she'd said, long life?! Surely her long was meant in sarcasm? He could not live until he died of age, Itachi was seeking death himself! Why was it avoiding him so? "From this day forward, you Uchiha Itachi, shall suffer through nightmares you thought not possible! You will be forced to live in this world until death grants mercy on you! I hope you enjoy you brother's torture, I've foreseen he will enjoy it greatly." she said, Itachi backed away from her in shock.

Had she just cursed him? His anger spilt over at the thought of her making his life a living hell, "Die now, witch." he said and cast the flames of darkness upon her form. A high pitched wail came from the bundle on the floor as it withered in agony. Itachi's body jerked suddenly when little balls of light suddenly flew into him, the orbs had been dancing around the ceiling thus far but now the rainbow colored orbs had struck him hard and knocked the air firmly from his chest.

With the curse set firmly in place, the woman's screams died away and nothing was left behind in her place but a slight burn mark on the wooden floor she'd withered on. Itachi sucked in a shaky breath; well she was dead... but at a high price. The Uchiha's sight wavered as he lay in the midst of the pillows before the intoxication swallowed him whole and he was stolen to a land of nightmares of the future.

* * *

There's the first little chapter. So let me know what you guys think, is it worth reading more of? I've always sort of wanted to do an Mpreg fic and this was the best idea I came up with. :p~ though... that part will come way later after I ruin Itachi's life completely... -blinks- uh yeah... review? :D


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to thank Perfect Dreams for your review! :D I dunno what's so friggin' great about it but I've read it like... sixteen times now in the past three hours it took me to type this... everyone love her know because that review managed to motivate me into another chapter in the same day! Chuu~ I found the sugar! -squee- ^w^

* * *

Itachi awoke with a splitting headache the next evening, he actually couldn't tell he'd slept a full day but he'd done it. He looked around the withered remains of the dull lifeless cabin, the bright colors had died with the woman it seemed and only dark browns, greys, and blacks remained. The groggy Uchiha slowly wavered to his feet, his head feeling to light and pounding like the woman was beating his skull in.

Itachi slowly left the haunting remains of the woman's home and found that the building collapsed right after he managed to get outside. Itachi didn't even spare a glance over his shoulder as he started off towards an exit to the mist forest, it would take forever to escape this place with his migraine.

Four days later had found Itachi back at his 'home' in Ame, the rainy city having little effect on the emotionless Uchiha. He was a day behind his schedule and he figured Pein would want to know why he'd taken longer then need be. The raven strode silently to the leader's office and tapped neatly on the door twice before awaiting the familiar voice to call him.

After being aloud into the room, Itachi took notice that there were four figures in the room one of them being his grinning partner, Kisame. "You're back." the god realm spoke. Itachi nodded, "I have killed the woman just as you had ordered." he replied quietly, he was feeling this lump in his throat and it seemed to catch his words too easily.

Itachi quickly moved his vision to another darkly cloaked figure that stepped forward, "What did she say to you?" a smooth voice inquired and it was painfully obvious that it belong to an Uchiha, no other creature could have such a beautiful voice. "She said she waited eight years for me and that I will suffer for the rest of my days." he replied.

The room went silent for a few moments before the figure stepped back to where he'd stood before, "I... see then, did she tell you how long you have left?" Itachi just shook his head, unwilling to answer the question with even a 'hn'. Kisame made a 'tsk' before raising his sword, "Can we get on with this? I'm getting tired of all the suspense and shit." he growled out roughly.

Pein nodded and strode towards Itachi, "Itachi," he said as he stood three feet from the tense Uchiha, "We thank you for your aid in getting rid of that troublesome woman, but..." he trailed off, "But I don't need you anymore." Madara spoke up and before anything else could be said Itachi was just plain _gone. _"Damn!" Kisame said and lumbered out after the weasel like the hunting hybrid he was, he would kill Itachi when he finally caught the Uchiha.

Three weeks had passed after that day, Kisame had been unforgiving when he'd found his former partner in the woods. He left the weasel half dead and beaten senseless, the only thing that was keeping Itachi to life was the curse which had called Zetsu to the two and informed Kisame that he was to stop now and back off, the younger Uchiha was in the area.

Itachi was leaned against the trunk of a tree as his tired eyes stared at the sky, damn that woman and damn Zetsu for stopping Kisame! His breathing came in quiet pants, his ribs cracked or broken and digging into the tender organs that were inside the weasel's chest cavity.

His glazed vision noticed a darkening on the sky via and person standing over him. He heard nothing but his own heart beat as he waited for the darkness to consume him but it never came. Curse his horrid luck and his stupid life that never seemed to go out...

-

Sasuke looked down on the beaten figure that refused to even notice him at all; he was shocked to find his brother out here like this. But then again ever so happy that Itachi had laid himself out for the taking.

"Hello Itachi." he said as he stooped to kneel in front of his brother's half dead form. All of team Hebi stood at the ready near by, Karin watching her beloved Sasuke-kun meet with his brother for another unfriendly meeting.

Sasuke grabbed Itachi's chin in a cruel grip and made the other look at him, "Bastard, what have you done to yourself? Did I waste my life getting stronger only to find you at death's door in the woods? Hn, pathetic." he scoffed, leaning Itachi's head upwards and let it rest like that.

Sasuke looked down on his beaten brother before he drew his sword, damn how this turned out, he wanted to fight Itachi to the death but when you are handed such a rare gift that will never come again, one learns to take it and enjoy.

Without a word, Sasuke slit his own brother's throat and watched in mild satisfaction as blood leaked out of his aniki's parted lips and a line formed at the cut. Sasuke turned a moment later and walked off, he stopped nearly three seconds later as his mind made a new choice and Sasuke smiled at the cruel ideas he now had in mind.

"Karin!" the female snapped to attention, her eyes on Sasuke and not his brother, "Yes?" Sasuke quickly dropped the smile and sighed, the sigh a fake to hide his giddiness, "Fix my brother, we'll be taking him with us." he stated before walking off once again.

The woman ran to Itachi like her life depended on Itachi's fading one, Sasuke noticed Juugo following him in a silent stalk, fish boy missing since Kisame's scent hung in the air. Sasuke tried to keep his smile off his face as he walked, his thoughts focused on deeds he'd make to ruin his brother's life to the point it wasn't one. Oh how the younger wanted to start now but Itachi could not respond at the moment so the boy had to wait, "I will enjoy this..." he breathed into the spring air.

* * *

So this is chapter two and I know its small but I wish to ask you guys for any ideas of what Sasuke will do to Itachi?

We all know Rape's on the list so don't worry about that! ^^ Let you minds run wild and come up with something fun and painful! I'm sadistic as it is so there will be lots of bad stuff but I want to mix in some outside ideas into the mix to please a few lovely reviewers.

I love my reviewers! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Karin had taken a few hours to catch up but Sasuke didn't mind, he had forever now to enjoy his life and enjoy destroying his brother's. The sky was dark and filled with clouds when Karin and Suigetsu came back to one of team Hebi's hide outs. Sasuke didn't even think of returning to Orochimaru now that he had his prize, the snake just became worthless and wouldn't be making any more passes at him for more power.

Suigetsu dumped Itachi's body on to the table in front of Sasuke, the younger Uchiha narrowing his Sharingan at Suigetsu for being so careless with his half-dead brother. "All of you get out, now." the raven snapped. Juugo left without complaint and Suigetsu followed after staring at the body on the marble table before he too left the room.

Karin, with her thick-rimmed glasses pleaded with her eyes for something and Sasuke just stared at her coldly, he relented just before she turned away and the red head nearly skipped out of the room in sheer happiness.

Once the lackeys had left, Sasuke stood from his seat and strode to the side of the table that Itachi's head rested at. Pale hands caressed the elders battered and scratched face, right thumb running over slightly parted dry lips.

"You told me to get stronger..." he said quietly, hands continuing to stroke the painful looking bruises and cuts on Itachi still, amazingly, beautiful face. "You told me to get stronger and get the same eyes as you..." he spoke the words hauntingly as he dropped his brother's head back to the table.

Sasuke turned around and paced off, he just couldn't stay by his brother's side with such hate burning inside his chest. It had been a battle to not turn to soft stroking to harsh bangs to knock the elder's skull in. "Well I'm stronger," he growled, turning around to glare at the sleeping face on the table.

"I'm stronger but I will not follow your corrupt path and kill someone for such worthless eyes!" he growled, slowly pacing towards his brother's form, "Your power is still greater then mine... _maybe_, but now that you've offered yourself like this. I'll be more then happy to knock you from your, god damned, high horse." Sasuke stopped and looked down on his brother's form.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked down on Itachi with a dark chuckle before it grew into a small laugh of insanity, "Y'know Itachi... I've always wanted a pet... but Otou-san refused me everything and Kaa-san agreed with him every time." he muttered in slight anger, smacking the table next to Itachi's head with his palm.

"I guess I'll finally get to see what having a pet is like and you'll help me the whole way Itachi." he said before he turned and stalked out of the room, Sasuke'd just leave his brother there until he wanted to get him or the bastard woke the fuck up.

(a/n: O_o'' How long did he just spend talking to himself?)

Once Sasuke had vacated the room a red head leech attached itself to his arm and he resisted the urge not to beat her off him. "So Sasuke-kun, what are you going to do with your hot brother since you changed your mind on killing him?" she asked as the made way into the 'living room'.

The room was larger then the bed rooms and had two couches instead of a bed. There were windows down low near the matted floor so a certain largely built male was looking outside and chattering with a sparrow. Sasuke moved and sat on the couch, Karin loving up to him like the love-struck suck-up she is, "I'm going to destroy his pitiful life until he wishes for death." he stated plainly, a rare smile on his usually stoic face.

Karin bit her lip, wow he was a harsh guy, "Will he need a lot of... _my attention_?" she inquired, her own sweet smile showing up. Sasuke tried not to glare at her for the way she'd put her words, "Hn." yep, no answer for her which made the female pout. They sat together on the couch for a few minutes before Sasuke remembered the little 'deal' he looked down to the snuggling girl on his arm and she quickly looked up at him.

She was always attentive when it came to him; Sasuke glanced about making sure idiot number eight wasn't in the room. Juugo was too wrapped up in his three sparrows by now to even care what the two were doing and there was a silent agreement that this was never to be spoken of. "I just remembered your reward Karin." he said dully, Sasuke hated to do this but she would be bribed with nothing else.

Karin squealed like the frightening fan-girl she was and glomped him to the couch on his back, "Oh! Can we make it more? Please?!" she chattered excitedly. Sasuke stared up at her with a less then unamused expression, "No." he stated before grabbing her chin and forcing her down. Karin pouted slightly but quickly attacked Sasuke for all she could get from him, his lips parting for her grudgingly. (a/n: ...ew... o~e'')

Karin eagerly raped Sasuke's mouth like the last few times he'd asked her to do something harder then normal level. Sasuke had learned she backed off quicker if he didn't fight back so Sasuke stayed still for the most part and tried not to gag on the female's taste. It wasn't that she tasted bad but he just hated the taste of strawberries and it reminded of Sakura's scent which was also strawberry-ish.

Sasuke finally shoved her off as he drew a quick breath, she always tried to suck the air out of him and it worked every time so he started suffocating from her death kisses. The girl groaned in disappointment but stayed where Sasuke had pushed her. The raven quickly wiped his mouth and sat up, his lips throbbing with his heartbeat from Karin's forcefulness.

It wasn't a moment too soon because the door slid open and Suigetsu stomped in,"..." the white haired glared at the bunch before making a slight face at Sasuke's appearance, the fish boy wasn't as stupid as Sasuke thought, "So what's the plan now?" he inquired as he flopped down on the spar couch across the way.

Sasuke sighed, "We're leaving soon, I want to find a place far from the snake and interrogate my brother on the where abouts of Akatsuki hideouts." he stated as he brushed himself off, "All of you be ready in two hours." he stated before leaving them and to his own room, he didn't have much to pack so he would take a small rest before they left.

* * *

Wow I did this fast. See I can be quick if I want to! :D Too bad I can't move this fast with MLB... that'd be too friggin' easy... ~|( whatever, next chappy will be fun. :D


	4. Chapter 4

A soft knock came to Sasuke's door and his fragile resting was cut short, he sat up and looked at the barely open door, Karin looked at him from the hall. "You are all ready." he said with a slight trace of sleep to his voice. She nodded and he dismissed her, the raven got up from the bed and grabbed the pack on the floor next to the door, he never even unpacked the thing for there short stay.

Sasuke met with his team in the room he'd left Itachi in before, the unconscious male had been moved to a new place and position on the large plush chair at the head of the table. Sasuke side glanced at the medic responsible for the move and Karin was quick to look away. The younger Uchiha quickly paced to his brother's side and looked him over, Karin was gifted for healing, Itachi's outer wounds had been removed since Sasuke had seen his brother last.

The Sharingan burned a hole through Itachi's throat as Sasuke stared down at him in silence, he had to get this done soon or Itachi might wake and become a threat. Pulling a metal wire from his hidden pouch in his gi, Sasuke picked up his brother's cold yet soft hands and wrapped them together without mercy. Once Sasuke finished that task he picked his brother's barely smaller frame up and sat himself in the chair, placing the other in his lap and marveling in how light he was despite their almost shared body mass.

Shaking the thoughts off, Sasuke glanced at the two who were looking at him, Suigetsu looked curious and disgusted at the same time at their position while Karin was pure curiosity. Closing his eyes, Sasuke sucked in a deep breath while he focused his chakra and made three hand seals. Sasuke opened his eyes and bite down hard on his brother's right side of his neck, elongated fangs stabbing deep as Sasuke preformed a similar sealing on Itachi as his master had done to him.

-

Itachi woke with a gasp, pain laced his system from his neck and his body arched to get away. The elder did not know what was going on but he knew with this pain that only his brother would be inflicting it. Itachi saw nothing but the ceiling and red as his skin burned and his blood boiled, everything stung and he didn't notice his brother release the bite and back off. _W-what has he done?_

The weasel demanded in his own mind, fighting the urge to scream from the pain. This was not a good way to wake up but Itachi knew he'd probably always wake up in pain from his brother's cruelty. A shiver racked Itachi's body before he blacked out; whatever Sasuke had done was over whelming all his senses.

-

Karin looked worriedly at Itachi as she stepped forward but Sasuke's glare had her pinned to the spot and she would go no further towards them, "Heh, what'd ya do to him Sasuke? He looks pretty messed up from that little love bite." Suigetsu taunted, sharp grin on his face. Sasuke glared at the fish boy next before getting up with his brother's light frame in his arms, "I sealed his chakra, he'll kill himself first before he'll be able to even think of using any jutsus." he said.

"He'll be fine soon though, would he Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked, she now had a thing for both Uchihas and was worried like a mother over Itachi. Sasuke scoffed, "He will never know 'fine' ever again so long as I have him in my clutches." the younger stated with venom. Karin frowned and watched as Sasuke passed her and Suigetsu to leave, "Come, we're leaving now." he growled and the three followers quickly did just as he wanted.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Itachi sighed quietly as he padded down the walkway of the house he was being held captive in; he was adjusting too easily to Sasuke's harsh punishment life. Itachi felt he shouldn't tried to even leave, he had no where to go now that Akatsuki was shunning him as well. The soft, crimson, silk kimono he was forced to wear shifted comfortably against his frame, he really wished to wear normal clothing but Sasuke not only forbade him from anything else but Karin was the only one who offered to protect him from Sasuke's wrath.

The kimono was the largest clothing piece Karin owned so she handed it to him and Sasuke actually didn't rip it off him when he saw his brother wearing it. Itachi knew living under Sasuke would be a cruel punishment and he was right, so far since he'd woken up a few weeks ago he'd been slapped thirty-seven times, punched twice in the face, and forced to wear nothing at all for a full week. Itachi could feel his humility dying by the day as Sasuke came up with a new way to show him off to the world like a doll.

He stopped outside the door that led outside, Sasuke was waiting for him once again and he could only hope this time would be something easy to complete. He gently opened the door and walked out before sliding it closed and walking towards his brother who was sitting out in the small garden near the pond. Coal orbs looked over his younger brother's form and Itachi had to admit his brother had turned into the handsome man all Uchiha tended to look like over the years they'd been apart.

Without so much as a word, Itachi sat himself down on the wood right before the grass began and looked out at his brother. Sasuke listened to his brother's soft foot steps before they ended and he pulled his passive face up to look at his beautiful elder brother. Hatred burned in the back of Sasuke's mind when he just looked at Itachi, "Have you completed every task?" he inquired stoically.

Itachi nodded once as he gazed at his brother, Sasuke had him doing house work and such instead of letting Karin do it, "Hn, the sun's close to setting Suigetsu will be back soon as well as Juugo; go start dinner." the younger said, ordering his brother around like a servant. Itachi stayed in place, he never did anything on the first command. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Itachi as the elder continued to kneel on the wooden flooring.

"I am not in the mood this evening Itachi, get up and go begin dinner before I send you there with a limp." Sasuke hissed darkly.

Itachi didn't even bat a lash at his brother's threat, "You will send me there with one either way, little brother, I don't believe making it easy for you is something I wish to do." Itachi shot back in a calm, collected manner. Blood flooded into Sasuke's gaze as he stood from the soft grass and made his way to his disobedient brother, "Have it your way Itachi, you damn masochist." he snapped and slapped Itachi hard to the ground.

The long haired raven hit the wood hard and the wood groaned as Sasuke took to topping his brother. Itachi disliked this position the most, it meant he was going to be molested along with tortured. Sasuke glared down on Itachi before he pulled his hand back then shoved his palm roughly into his brother's pinned chin. Itachi let his head fall back and neck arch fully so Sasuke wouldn't break his neck, "Just like the other times you are going to submit to me at some point Itachi and I will be waiting for you to plead my name."

Itachi swallowed thickly as Sasuke shoved his palm up more and his head was forced back even more. He kept his eyes closed as he felt a hand moving his low cut kimono upwards, exposing his bare form under it. Itachi never wanted this and Sasuke found sick pleasure in watching Itachi fight him, a lithe hand grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tried to check it from touching its owner any further but Sasuke wouldn't have that.

The hand shoved up against the elder's jaw was moved to grasp that delicate throat and he bashed Itachi's skull hard into the wood, making Itachi see white for a moment and gasp softly. A smirk crossed Sasuke's face as he did it once again and the hand on his wrist fell to the floor lifelessly, "Good boy." The raven mocked the disoriented male.

A shiver of disgust ran down Itachi's spine when he felt Sasuke's hand on him, running over his pale thighs, dragging over the course dark hairs, before grasping Itachi's unwilling cock and rubbing the thumb over the head. "Say it." Sasuke ordered, wanting his brother's submission to be quicker then last time. Itachi lulled his head in a shake of no and that made Sasuke's grip tighten and Itachi arch off the ground and up against his brother.

It hurt, it hurt a lot, how Sasuke was holding him but Itachi was an Uchiha and they were stubborn about giving in to someone else, "Submit." Sasuke growled in his ear. Itachi puffed out a soft pant from holding it for so long, "I will not..." the elder whispered back. Sasuke hissed and jerked his hand that held Itachi's manhood. Itachi couldn't with hold the cry of pain that came with the action; he always went for this spot because he knew it would get a cry from Itachi no matter what he did.

"You will, now say it before I start on the insides." the younger growled to his brother. Itachi puffed soft pants out but said nothing, his nails digging into Sasuke's forearm that was holding his penis. Sasuke waited for three slow seconds before hissing out an angry spat, guess he'd get to take this farther then usual. Itachi didn't like his own brother touching him and gave in within a few minutes but now Sasuke was going to seriously rape his brother, the sexual assault was over now.

The hand released Itachi and the male's back thudded to the wood in happiness, but the hand tried to move lower and Itachi's grip tried to yank the invading hand higher, "No." Itachi stated, he didn't want this to happen again. Sasuke glared at his brother's feeble demand to stop this now, he punched the elder hard in the stomach and smirked as Itachi gasped and coughed. "I will continue until you say it!" he stated firmly and moved his hand down to the other's gaping anus.

Itachi latched his legs around his brother's waist when Sasuke stabbed two fingers hard into him. His insides clenching around the invading digits and made it hurt more as Sasuke pulled the two back and then thrust back in with a third, "Ah! Ahh... !! S-stop this! ...hah." Itachi couldn't stop the small noises that Sasuke's fingers forced from him.

The elder Uchiha felt sickened by all this, it hurt, sure but he wasn't feeling sick about the pain, no, it was the pleasure it gave him that he found sickening. How could he enjoy his brother's cruel touches? It just wasn't right, it was incest and Itachi didn't even think like that towards anyone let alone his little brother.

Itachi withered on the floor under his younger brother, god where was one of the others when Itachi needed them? Sasuke always stopped the torment when another being was watching. The long haired raven screamed as Sasuke raked his nails over his prostate, it suffered the most then any part of Itachi. Sasuke did it again and again, reaping as many heart twisting screams as he could from his brother as he could, nothing could train or protect this spot so it was the place Sasuke attacked with vigor.

"SASUKE, PLEASE!" finally Itachi caved to the younger's tactics and Sasuke stopped without a second thought. The fingers were gone in a moment and the weight followed before Sasuke ripped him off the floor and into a standing position. The kimono fell back into place at the gravity and Itachi fell weakly against his cruel little brother, "Get your stubborn ass in the kitchen and cook, bastard." Sasuke hissed, not even looking at his brother after his touching of him.

Itachi panted softly as he grasped how to use his legs, they felt like jelly still but he knew if he didn't leave soon, Sasuke would start a second time and he didn't want to do much of anything else but crawl away and throw up somewhere.

Too bad he was told to make food.

Itachi pushed himself away from Sasuke's supporting figure and shakily padded off to the kitchen, he didn't have long before Sasuke would demand he be finished with it since the two males would be getting home soon. And Itachi dreaded how this treatment would continue for the rest of his _long life..._

* * *

...I enjoyed typing that far too much. ^^ Review? :D If you think my half-sex is good then I'll be confident when it comes to the real thing.


	5. Chapter 5

On his way to the kitchen, Itachi found himself walking with Karin; she apparently had heard the whole thing from down the hall. "Are you alright Itachi-kun?" she asked, noticing how his walk was a tad bit slower then his usual quick stride. Itachi nodded mutely and led the way into the large kitchen, he was quite amazed with Sasuke's choice of place to stay.

His little brother seemed to have found the villa the Uchiha owned that was boarder line with the land of tea; the mansion was still within the land of fire but was far from Konoha. "Would you like help with cooking dinner?" the red head offered, she wanted to help Itachi so much.

"That will be unnecessary miss Karin, Sasuke has asked me to make the dinner and so will expect I have no help at all." he said as he went to the cabinets and pulled out a larger pan along with a few smaller items to aid in his somewhat good cooking.

Karin frowned, "But you don't look so well Itachi-kun, please, let me help you." she said as she walked up to him. Itachi flipped around from the stove after he'd turned it on and passed the red head as he moved to the sink with the pan. Karin turned around to follow Itachi around the kitchen; he worked fast for what had just happened.

"I'm sorry Karin but I do not need your help, you may not wish to hear it, but, I am fine on my own." he said casually, watching the water fill the pan before shutting it off and carefully heaving it back over to the now waiting stove.

The girl pouted, feeling useless as she stared at Itachi's back, then she noticed something when she moved further to the side to look at his side profile. "Hm..." she hummed as she walked right up to him, surprisingly supporting a straight face. Itachi tried to ignore her as much as he could while he stood there and thought of which he could attempt to make, he'd seen the pantry and it was filled with food that might be use-able.

He started when the girl grabbed him, passed the waist line, I mean, "Well if you won't let me help you in the kitchen...I could try to fix your _large _problem then, maybe?" she said sweetly, soft hand stimulating him sensuously. Itachi gently grit his teeth and grabbed her hand, face towards her in a mask of indifference, "You are distracting me Karin, please leave and kindly keep your hands to yourself." he bade her, but he couldn't deny his body enjoyed the softer attention.

Karin didn't seem like she'd back down this time, Itachi felt himself become rather uneasy at having not only his brother touching him but Karin too. "But I can feel that you need release, c'mon Itachi-kun, Sasuke's not here and I just want to help." she said in his ear as she continued to stroke him.

Itachi tightened his grip until it hurt and he felt her stop and let go, "Get out." he hissed out, he didn't want to be touched, he didn't want her, and he swore if she didn't stop he was going to turn to violence to make her keep distance.

Karin whined softly at his cruel grip and was glad when he let go and quickly strode off from her to the pantry. She glared softly at his back, she'd get her some action too if it killed her! Huffing, Karin flipped her hair out of her face and strode off; maybe Sasuke would prove to be an easier target then his unreasonable brother.

-

Itachi heaved a soft sigh; dinner had gone over without anymore hassle and the Uchiha was ever so grateful. He was now retired to his own room; it was the only place he seemed to get a rest from all the chaotic mess outside the four walls surrounding him. He'd already taken the coldest shower he could handle and was sitting on the soft pallet he was to call a bed.

He wore nothing but his own skin for the night as he didn't wish to wear the kimono anymore then he had to. His passive eyes looked out the silted window and out to the garden and the night sky. The lack of glass had the room at a cool temperature and that was fine for the silent Uchiha as he listened to the sounds of small animals, the wind, and the soft lull of water tipping the bamboo fountain this way and that.

_'I am wondering about this woman's curse... she said I would suffer nightmares I thought impossible...but other then my brother's sick obsession with touching me surely there is other things much worse?_' he thought in his peaceful paradise. _'What could be something else that might happen...?'_ he wondered worriedly as he turned from the screen and lay to his bed.

"Surely there is nothing more unpleasant then Sasuke's raping me..." he hoped as he stared at the ceiling, thoughts centered on what he thought that could happen now that he was to suffer. As he began to nod off, Itachi was worried to catch something like laughter in the wind; that was unusual...

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Get up." A harsh command awoke Itachi from sleeping but the following foot to his side was certainly unnecessary. Deep obsidian pools looked up at Sasuke's stoic expression, Itachi felt a stab at his heart at how much Sasuke looked like one of the expressionless Uchiha. Sasuke had always been so open with his emotions but Itachi only saw the mask and hate now, "What is it little brother?" the elder said as he raised himself to a sitting position.

Sasuke took notice that Itachi seemed to be without clothing with how the bed sheets shifted to reveal nearly everything. "I want to talk with you." Sasuke said as he took to sitting on the floor next to Itachi. Sitting like this, Itachi found his brother was actually smaller then himself, it looked like the younger was all legs then anything else. "..." Itachi waited, curiosity burning in his usually stoic gaze.

Sasuke looked up at his brother, "Why are you so wishy-washy?" he asked, his brother kept changing in front of Sasuke so many times he didn't know what to think and his hatred was suffering from the confusion. "What do you mean Sasuke?" Itachi replied, even with his ability to come to conclusions quickly, he hadn't thought Sasuke would choose a topic like this.

"You never make up your mind around me... first you're my aniki... then a murder... then, then-well I don't know this time. Why do you always lie to me so much?" Sasuke said quietly, his own dark pools searching for an answer. Itachi stared quietly at his little brother, he could see the hurt through the veil Sasuke hid behind these days,"...To protect you otouto." he said finally which had the other frowning.

"I don't need to be protected!" he said firmly, feeling suddenly weak because Itachi felt he always had to protect him. Itachi looked away, the window proving to interest him more then Sasuke's presence, "You may not now, but, before I did it to protect you." he murmured.

Sasuke knitted his brows and felt that damned question burning on his tongue; he had to get this out, "Why'd you kill them? Why did you kill our family Itachi?" Sasuke had to know the answer to this one question if there was any question he could have answered.

Itachi did not reply, sitting there in his silence and ignoring Sasuke. The confusion soon burned into anger for Sasuke as he punched Itachi hard in the side, "Answer me, damn you! I have to know!" he yelled at Itachi, eyes tightly closed. Itachi caught himself with both hands before he was forced to the ground and he once again looked at his distressed little brother. The elder sat up and faced Sasuke, "Sorry Sasuke, maybe some other time." he said and stabbed the fuming boy in the forehead.

_Thump_

Sasuke froze at the words and then winced at the affectionate tap to his forehead. He opened his eyes and looked up at Itachi in an odd mixture of shock, happiness, and disappointment. Itachi looked away once again but Sasuke caught the rare smile only he was gifted to see. The teen gawked silently at Itachi for that, only his brother would say those words and make him feel all happy at being disappointed.

The shock melted into hurt after a moment and Sasuke quickly got to his feet, this man always played with his emotions! That evil little smile was proof of his enjoyment as he twisted Sasuke this way and that,"I hate you..." he said as he backed a couple of steps from the male he might once have called brother. "I hate you, you lying bastard!" he yelled at him, acting like a teenage girl throwing a huge temper tantrum.

Itachi listened to Sasuke's thudding footsteps before he was left in silence once again. Itachi sighed, "Still not enough hate little brother..." he breathed out as he stared at the grass outside."When will you realize I'm not the only one lying to you?" he wondered, knowing well Sasuke was lying to himself so hard it must have hurt.

* * *

I love the poke scene. It's my favorite uchiha moment. ^w^


	6. Chapter 6

Itachi was happy that the next few days rolled over without anything too horrible happening too him. He'd kept away from Karin for the most part and did the boring housework without much complaint. He wondered how long he'd be cooking, Itachi wasn't very good at it and he only knew how to cook two things correctly; most pastas and rice. Anything else had a tendency to taste wrong and it might be poisoned, for all Sasuke knew.

This afternoon seemed to prove a bit more interesting though. The elder Uchiha had been released from doing much today since there was little left the clean and it wasn't time for cooking. Itachi was contently sitting on the floor next to the couch (God forbid Sasuke let him sit on the couch...), a book in hand. It was a large leather bound book that had a few fantasy stories inside; Itachi was always captivated by stories that were too far away from the real world.

He was brought from the pages by a hand tapping his shoulder, pushing his bangs aside; Itachi looked up to meet Suigetsu's form, "C'mon scrawny guy! You need a good spar out in the fields." the white haired teen said with a grin.

Itachi stared vacantly at him for a moment; he was running the pros and cons of actually agreeing through his mind. "No." short and simple, but Suigetsu wasn't gonna take a 'no' from any friggin' Uchiha in this mansion, so, the white haired teen hauled the elder male away like a sack of potatoes.

Itachi, now on Suigetsu's shoulder, found this not only humiliating but just plain rude. He was enjoying his book and now he was watching the book get farther away from him on the floor next to the couch _'These people... are pushy...' _he thought irritably.

It took near ten minutes to get outside and to where Suigetsu wanted to place the skinny Uchiha on the ground. Itachi huffed and brushed himself off, Suigetsu was strong, Itachi could still feel the teen's arm clamped around his middle.

"Why must I be doing this?" the weasel sighed, he really would rather be in the house. "Because you look like a toothpick! You looked better when we first saw you weeks ago. Damn, I have to wonder if muscle melts off the bone for you Uchiha guys, never seen someone lose so much, in like, a month or somethin'." the white haired freak babbled.

Itachi half glared at the other, he wasn't fond of babbling retards, "Would you just get to the point." the irritated weasel hissed at him. Suigetsu quickly shut his mouth after the not so nice words that came icily from Itachi. "I'm itching to fight something, you need a good work out, so we're gonna spar." Suigetsu stated.

Itachi sighed, looking away in disinterest; he'd really not wish to spar with this fighting machine. He knew he was weaker from lack of true exercise, but having his chakra bound made him feel utterly useless and he did not wish to find out how much he'd been affected. "Catch." The voice next to him called and he quickly looked back to catch a dark clothing piece.

He looked down at the item and quickly rolled it over until he figured it was a pair of pants, "I am not fighting a guy with _that,_" Suigetsu said, pointing a figure and the red, black, and pink kimono, "On. So change into those and ditch the girlie shit." he ordered. Itachi said nothing as he slipped into the article of clothing and removed the tight kimono, he felt so much better in these pants then that horrid kimono.

"Much better, now you don't look like that ugly bitch at all!" Suigetsu chirped, ragging on Karin even when she wasn't nearby. Itachi ignored the comment and gazed over at their 'battlefield' "What are we using to fight with?" his quiet voice inquired, Itachi dearly hoped it wouldn't be hand-to-hand combat. He had little to no experience in fighting that way. "Swords, of course!" The teen said, pulling his weapon off his back and planting it in the ground.

Itachi's blank obsidian ran the length of Zabuza's blade before meeting Suigetsu's excited gaze, "I do not have a sword." The Uchiha stated, why would Sasuke permit him to have one? Suigetsu shrugged, "I've got lots of swords, you'll just use one of them." he said as he removed a scroll from a pouch on his back. Itachi watched quietly as the white haired teen placed his hand on one of the rolled out seals and a sword came flying out of it like someone had thrown it from a cloud of smoke.

The Uchiha was quick to catch the curved blade before he suddenly became beheaded. Holding the sword up to the light, Itachi liked the scarlet blade hazed in black. "You _do_know how to use a sword, right?" Suigetsu prodded, he wanted to make sure this fight wouldn't be a super easy win. Itachi looked over at him, "I've never fought with this style of sword but I do know how to handle one."

Suigetsu smirked before commanding the other to get ready and then they began the little fight. Itachi showed that he was in better shape then the fish-boy thought, dodging the huge blade like it was two inches long and then striking at the best moments in Suigetsu's lack of defense. The two danced for only a few minutes before the elder Uchiha proved himself the better of the two in swordsman ship.

Suigetsu was unable to block the scarlet serpent blade as it swam through the air towards the teen's neck, Itachi having misplaced that this was only a _friendly_spar and not a duel to the death. Of course, the elder Uchiha was never allowed to finish his dark deed before searing pain shocked his body and his grip on the weapon was lost. The sword Itachi had held clattered to the ground loudly as Itachi backed away from the confused teen in a stagger, hand clasped tightly to his neck.

"Trying to murder one of my subordinates, bastard?" a familiar voice hissed from the trees. Sasuke had been watching them. Pain continued to pulse in Itachi's veins as Sasuke made the seal work its magic on his brother. Suigetsu recovered quickly and glared towards the trees where he could see a shadowed Sasuke and his piercing red orbs, why'd he have to stop their fight? Stupid Uchiha.

As Sasuke made his appearance into the sunlight, Itachi let his hand fall from the seal and basked in the absence of pain. "What did you think you were doing?" Sasuke snapped as he came up on his brother. Itachi remained silent, it was obvious he was attempting to slit the boy's throat, "Get back in the house, and stay there." Sasuke ordered sharply, Itachi simply walked off without a word.

Sasuke watched his brother's pale back until the trees swallowed it up, "Drag Juugo out next time you want a fight." Sasuke said to the other before going over to the pile of cloth on the ground and snatching it up. Suigetsu shot a few choice words after Sasuke but he didn't show any notice of the worthless words getting to him.

The only thought on Sasuke's mind was of Itachi's punishment for attempting to kill Suigetsu. The emotionless mask fell as Sasuke came to smirk. He had a sick, twisted idea. He had the perfect plan. And Itachi was sure to hate every second of it...

* * *

I feel like I'm rushing this story right along with all the random things that keep happening. But this fic's like my outlet for fun! That being; next chapter = rape! ^^


	7. Chapter 7 Rape

_**Warning:**_ _This chapter 'may' contain graphic scenes_ not _suited for young child. These scenes include; rape, incest, violence, and vulgar language. If you are fine with these terms then, please, continue to your destination and have a_ sexy_ day._ ^^ ^^ ^^

* * *

The soft padding of footsteps lingered in the long hallways as a thin, beautiful pale figure paced down them in the darkness. It was probably passed midnight now, everyone sleeping for the most part or, at least, retired to their rooms. Itachi felt utterly alone as he walked down the unlit halls, Sasuke having him complete another ridiculous task that had taken all evening.

The male was surprised really; Sasuke hadn't bothered to even order him since Suigetsu's 'spar' nearly three days ago. The sudden silly command had Itachi on edge again, it obviously was meant to distract him from something. And knowing Sasuke, he was probably plotting something evil for his, oh so loved, brother.

The silent weasel was taken by surprise when he felt a prick at his hand and then Sasuke's door opening, revealing that the teen wasn't sleeping. He'd been waiting for Itachi. Whatever Sasuke had just done made Itachi's vision go blurry and he followed Sasuke's lead deeper into the younger's room.

When Itachi managed to pull himself together he found himself on his back, brother between his parted legs, and both his hands pinned by both his brother's, "Sasuke?" Itachi murmured, bewildered and wanting an answer to the sudden attack. Sasuke just smirked down on him with a soft 'hmpf', this was going to be fun and a learning experience, "You can't move, can you?" the boy sneered.

Itachi stared up at him before attempting to yank his arms away from Sasuke; they didn't move an inch. Slightly shocked by the realization, Itachi looked off from his brother to the wall, "You know I can't." he said quietly, feeling trapped. Sasuke paused in his actions; his brother never looked any more helpless then at this moment.

Getting back to what he was doing, Sasuke dove down and grasped his brothers hair hard in a vice-like grip. Their lips met but Itachi was unwilling to acknowledge this and continued to look at the wall as his brother tried to force him to react. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened his mouth when his little brother clasped a hand to his jaw painfully.

Their violent kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Sasuke slithered lower on Itachi and began ripping the others pants off, "Y'know, I've always wondered how tight you would be _nii__-__san_." he said as he finished de-clothing his brother. Itachi blushed a cherry-blossom pink at the comment and then realized in horror, Sasuke was gonna rape him.

He attempted to move but it was too late and Sasuke was soon sunk hilt deep into his brother. The pain was unreal, Itachi never knew it could hurt this bad to be taken, but Sasuke always seemed to go over board with him, "Crazy fool! You can't..." he trailed off in his yelled as he arched his back and grasped Sasuke's left arm with a shaking hand, "Can't just do this!" Itachi cried as his brother thrust in sick pleasure.

Sasuke smirked evilly upon his suffering brother, "You should be thanking me..." the younger said in a false angry voice while Itachi let out soft gasps, harsh pants, and small noises of displeasure, "Since I've decided to _punish_ you in such a _sweet_ way, _nii__-__san_." Sasuke all but sang to his brother as he roughly took him without mercy.

"Yameru Sasuke!" Itachi screamed followed with another heavy pant and then he grit his teeth hard at the next couple of thrusts. The elder jerked when his cruel little brother made a particularly hard thrust against his insides, "Nh!" his back remained arched in a painful way as Itachi stared with wide eyes at the unhelpful ceiling.

"SASUKE!! STOP IT, YOU...!!! YOU ARE CRAZY!!! Ah!!" the pinned male screamed but only raised a soft chuckle from his otouto. Sasuke slowed his heavy pace and turned to a lighter one, smirk dropping into an expressionless mask as his brother panted below him in some gratitude for the less brutal raping. "How does it feel Itachi...?" Sasuke breathed as he slammed in once again, wow this felt pretty good for raping his brother.

Itachi jerked at the harsh bash, only moaning and panting from his brother's efforts, did Sasuke really want to know how it felt? Itachi clamped his eyes closed again at another overly pleasurable thrust hit him, "Well..." Sasuke mused as he actually pulled out and got up, "That felt _way_ better then killing you!" the boy said happily, closing up clothing to cover himself.

Sasuke left Itachi on the floor in a heap like that, they were both covered in sweat but Itachi had suffered the most between them. The elder laid there for quite the moment before something just sort of snapped in him, Itachi shakily got to his hands on his back, legs still parted wide as his brother walked away from him, "Otouto, wait."

Sasuke actually stopped this time, interested in what his brother would like to say at or to him. The elder crossed his legs slightly in a feeble attempt to sit correctly but forgot it as he stared at Sasuke in a delusional daze. "I want..." he murmured, nails digging into the flooring.

"I want _more, _Sasuke." he told his little brother as sweat trailed down his brow. Sasuke raised a brow but didn't move_; "I want you_._" _the words fell from Itachi's lips like wine to Sasuke's parched ears. Sasuke grinned and turned around where he stood, "What did you say?" he demanded sweetly as he returned to his brother's side.

Sasuke chuckled darkly as Itachi grasped his gi and ripped him to the floor atop him once more, "What's the matter?" Sasuke taunted, resisting his brother's pulls at him, "Did I screw up your mind even more then it already was?" he all but laughed in Itachi's face. Itachi gasped when his brother grasped his neck and threw him to the wood harshly, "Fine then..." he conceited as he brushed his lips against Itachi's pale neck.

Itachi suddenly felt kinda off up but asking for more as he felt his brother's warm breath melting his burning skin, "What happened to, "stop, get off me", hm?" Sasuke inquired as his fingers played with Itachi's silk locks. Itachi closed his eyes in giddiness when Sasuke put his hands back on his heated skin and began tweaking his nipples.

"Mh!!" he moaned, gently arching into Sasuke's suddenly more enjoyable touch. Sasuke observed his brother's reaction as his hands snaked under Itachi's torso and Sasuke attached himself to a nipple, sucking needily as he caressed his brother's lithe form. Itachi began panting again as he enjoyed Sasuke's needy sucks, "A... Nnah... !!!" the elder mewled with a small squirm.

Sasuke detached and slid his tongue down enticingly over his brother's lessening abs, his brother's form shaking in anticipation. _'This is going to be a little more interesting then I thought...' _the teen mused in silence as he drew lower and lower on Itachi. Purple painted nails scratched the wood as Sasuke took his brother into his mouth, one of Itachi's hands going to his hair and threading through it for something to grasp on to.

"AH! Ah! Ahh..." the yelps and moans spilled from the elder's lips like a fountain of need as Sasuke sucked and licked at Itachi. The younger's hands raked short nails over the other's stomach as Sasuke took Itachi deep and hummed in the back of his throat, "Nmh... ah...! Ahh!!!" Itachi's legs shook uselessly in the air as they hung over his little brother's shoulders while he moaned and groaned in pleasure from Sasuke's rather talented mouth.

He nearly whimpered when that mouth left him and Sasuke gazed up at him from just above Itachi's rock hard cock. "Heh, what _sweet _music, Itachi." Sasuke mused as he sat up and Itachi was left to pant and wonder what his brother had planned next. "So just these pitiful teases..." Sasuke taunted, "Are enough for turning you..." he said, voice sharpening just the slightest.

Itachi jumped when Sasuke grabbed him hard and started flipping him over, "Into nothing but a _begging whore_?!" he snapped loudly. Itachi cringed at the words, knees under him while his face was forced into the flooring. The words stung at his pride but Itachi wasn't aloud to wander in his shame for long as he heard the shifting of clothing and then jerked out fully at being filled once more, "AHH!!"

Sasuke grasped his brother's pony tail quickly as the other tried to pretty much frog leap away, "You can't get away bitch. I am going to give you what you asked for and you're gonna like it." he told Itachi as he yanked his brother's head back. Sasuke slammed into Itachi hard and forced their hips into the wood, "Sasuke!" Itachi cried out as his brother pulled on his hair like a leash and pounded both their hips into the floor.

Sasuke panted softly as he bashed his brother's hips with his own, he'd decided he should at least get off on this now since all this playing had gotten him friggin' horny. Itachi was surprised when Sasuke kept a new pace that was soaked in pleasure; the younger was reaping him of as many screams as he could with the thrusts to Itachi's prostate.

Sasuke's hand roamed Itachi's chest as their bodies moved back and forth with how hard the younger attacked the elder. It trailed over a sweat slicked side and passed a defined hip bone before grasping a fleshy staff that pulled a deep moan from Itachi. "Ah! Sasuke... mmmhm!" the long haired male gasped and moaned, the harsh pumping felt good too.

Sasuke felt his release burning in the pit of his stomach and he knew Itachi wasn't far off with how he moaned like the whore he was acting like. Sasuke grasp Itachi ruthlessly suddenly and a cry of pain came from Itachi as his cock was cut off from both pleasure and release. He was shocked when Sasuke pushed in one last time and then came within him, searing hot cum filling him until it began spilling from where they connected.

Itachi's arms shook as Sasuke released his hair and backed off, damn Sasuke, always taking all the pleasure and leaving him to suffer. Sasuke huffed as he stood over his weak brother, "I wait for the next time you fuck up bad, _nii__-__san__._" Sasuke sneered before leaving his brother to fall to the floor in a tired mess. They both needed a shower but Itachi was too tired to do anything other then pant on the floor.

The bathroom door shut after a few minutes and Itachi curled up, he didn't even hear another door open and the soft pad of steps to him. Sasuke heard his brother scream his name in desperation and Sasuke could feel something was suddenly very wrong. He had the door open and looking out into his room in the next second.

Sasuke was completely shocked at the sight before him. (a/n: O_O Double rape! :O)

The red haired bitch was _on top _of his Itachi! Her hand clasped over his mouth to shut him up after the scream. She'd been watching them! And more importantly, the bitch was acting like a fucking vulture and attacking Itachi! She was trying to get some too after seeing Sasuke leave Itachi on the floor.

Sasuke hissed under his breath as he rushed at both of them, Karin spotting him as he moved into the room. The female dashed from the room before Sasuke even made it to his tired brother. Sasuke knelt by Itachi's side as the elder suddenly curled up to his side, eyes on the door that led to the hallway, "She'll never get you. No one will." Sasuke suddenly said.

Itachi looked up in confusion at Sasuke's tone, "You are mine." the boy growled with such a possessive air that Itachi didn't dare protest. The elder felt himself gathered up bridal style in Sasuke's arms but didn't mind it, "_You are _mine_..." _The words hit Itachi hard, fuck what had he just done?

* * *

Yay for sex! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the nice reviews guys. In the next few chapters the scenery is going to change completely so bare with me, hm? ^^ Hope you continue to enjoy this next chapter even though it feels like it's super short. D:

* * *

The soft chirping of birds outside met Itachi ears as he came to awaken. He could feel that he was nice and warm along with in a plush bed instead of what he'd been sleeping on for the past month or so now. His fingers were laced into some sheets and his eyes remained closed, this felt nice for once, he wanted it to last a little longer.

He laid there contently listening to a soft thudding noise, wait? Thudding? He stirred fully and moved his hand as he opened his sleep tired eyes. He soon realized there was something _under_ the 'sheets' and it was as warm as he. Looking up the white cloth, Itachi came to find his brother under him. The younger's arms curled tightly around Itachi's waist in their sleep as if to protect Itachi still from the vulture outside.

Itachi wondered for half a moment how this had happened but then remembered the night before. He shook softly in Sasuke's hold, oh god, they'd friggin' done it! The elder attempted to get up but a sharp pain in his backside rolled up his spine and made him returned to lying on Sasuke's chest. "...I'll wake him if I try to leave... how am I going to escape?" he wondered, whispering to himself for some comfort.

The boy under him stirred and Itachi quickly returned to a sleeping position, he didn't know why he was being so skittish but he rather didn't want to face his brother's smug face yet. Sasuke made a stiff stretch and hugged Itachi hard to the point it started to hurt. The hug died seconds later as the boy let out a soft 'oh' at seeing his brother in his arms.

Neither moved but both were awake, Itachi felt the seconds tick by like hours before Sasuke moved once again. The elder had almost twitched when Sasuke began playing softly with his longer bangs, Itachi bite the inside of his cheek. He never let anyone touch his hair, he got annoyed easily when people messed with it and now was no exception.

Itachi lasted for probably six minutes before he just couldn't take the hair playing anymore, "Stop it." he ordered softly as he gently opened his eyes and sat up. Sasuke nearly threw his brother out of the bed as he sat up in a huff, "Get out of my bed." The boy ordered as he looked at the rest of the room.

Itachi made shifts on the bed but managed to get off it without making even a grunt of pain. The older male started to pad for the door when Sasuke made a soft grunt in a commanding manner. The obsidian pools looked over Itachi's shoulder and he spotted Sasuke pointing at the floor, looking down, Itachi found his discarded clothes upon the floor next to him.

The long haired raven knelt down and grabbed the pants before getting up and walking out as quickly as he could without a huge limp. Sasuke smirked after his brother had managed to get out, he'd seen the limp in his brother's stride and he knew he'd done his job last night very well. "Time to have him clean the _whole_ mansion." he said and then chuckled to himself, he was so evil.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Some how after that night with his brother, Itachi's life had gotten ten times harder. Sasuke enjoyed their nightly fucks and the weasel could hear the boy laughing behind his back as he forced Itachi to do something all day long that meant moving around. At the moment, Itachi lay in his bed on the floor in 'his' room, he was pretty much hiding from his brother. He didn't want the cruel sex Sasuke was going to inflict on him again tonight.

He was really considering running away or maybe attempting to kill himself but he knew he wouldn't be parted from Sasuke's side until death himself came to steal his soul. Itachi shivered under the covers as an icy wind blew through the room _'What is going on? Its later spring, why is it so cold now?'_ the male wondered as the cold ran along his spine like a snake.

_"I see you are doing well Itachi-kun..." _Itachi froze in mid-shiver. That voice. The one so close to his mothers had him chilled to the bone as he kept his eyes shut tight and his head covered. A soft, bell-chime laugh came to his ears in the darkness_, "Look how the mighty have fallen..."_ the voice taunted, a chill running down his back again like a hand was stroking him.

_"You can't ignore me Uchiha... I shall be your worst nightmare tonight..."_she breathed to him, right in his ear. Itachi tried to move away but his muscles clenched and he was only allowed to move his head to look up at a beautiful apparition. Just as he thought. It was the horrid gypsy he'd murdered months ago.

"What do you mean?" he asked tiredly, his sleeps having been so restless he might as well hadn't slept the past three nights. The chakra color ghost grinned and laughed a playful laugh_, "Sasuke-chan's coming soon...! You'll be regretting his visit forever...!"_ she chirped, floating this way and that.

Itachi panicked slightly, breathing picking up but his face remained a deadened mask, "Why tonight? I regret every night he comes, this one shouldn't be any different." he murmured. The gypsy giggled like a young school girl_, "Oh but Itachi-kun...! You never saw me around all those other nights, now did you...?"_ she teased, her ghostly voice having an echo to it.

Itachi's breathing hitched for a second too long, "What are you planning witch?!" he hissed defensively. She grinned and floated right into his face, her blue hands holding his head in an icy hold, "_Oh...! He's here Itachi-kun... I must be going..."_ she said and kissed him hard.

Itachi gasped at the icy feeling on his skin, it burned worst then fire! That was his mistake of the century. The icy feeling plunged down his throat and froze over the rest of his body in seconds. The Uchiha shivered in agony as he heard the door to his room begin to slide open. Itachi didn't care anymore as he puffed out clouds of cool breath from his mouth and gripped his pallet.

Damn the woman and her cruel curse, he didn't want to go through this anymore. Why couldn't someone just kill him now? Itachi shivered in place and twisted in his frozen pain, this was horrible to feel and he could feel a gaze burning his form from the door but it didn't thaw the artic freeze he was feeling.

"Why's it so cold Itachi?" a familar voice sneered. It didn't thaw the ice either... it made it hundreds of times worse!

* * *

This is a short-ish chapter. I know, but the next chapter's just gonna be more sex and I want it in one chapter and this in a different one. So this chapter is short and I'm working hard on the next update of fun! :D

Evil little bitch, ain't she? xD


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warning:_** _This chapter 'may' contain graphic scenes_ not _suited for young child. These scenes include; sex, incest, violence, and vulgar language. If you are fine with these terms then, please, continue to your destination and have a_ sexy_ day._ ^^ ^^ ^^

* * *

Sasuke softly padded into the room and to his brother's side, the soft coal eyes took in Itachi's rigid form and how he seemed in pain. Itachi didn't answer Sasuke at all, his lips firmly closed in a soft scowl of pain while he tried his best not to thrash from the icy feeling within him. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and reached out to Itachi, his hand laid on Itachi's chilled forehead and nearly drew it back at how utterly freezing it was.

Itachi drew in a deep breath as Sasuke laid his hand upon his forehead, the other's touch felt like the sun baking lightly on his skin. It felt so much better then the deep freeze he was suffering in, the hand was removed and he quickly snapped his eyes open, the chill taking over again. "Its cold otouto..." he chattered and latched on to Sasuke's arm like it was his only lifeline.

Sasuke shivered at the chill; even through his clothes he could feel Itachi's ice-like skin. "Why are you so cold? What the fuck are you trying to do in here?" Sasuke demanded trying to pull away but Itachi wouldn't have it. Itachi ignored the threatening questions aimed at him and curled up to Sasuke for his warmth, he didn't want to feel the bite of the ice in his veins and Sasuke felt like a mini-sun to him.

"Keep me warm Sasuke." Itachi ordered as he looked up at his brother with a ghostly appearance. Sasuke finally wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist and pulled him into his lap, the elder feeling like a child for his pitiful actions. "Answer my questions." The younger snapped, hands clasping Itachi's pony tail and yanking it back.

Itachi let his head fall back and closed his eyes again, "I-I don't know..." Itachi whispered. Sasuke glared at his brother before leaning down and placing his mouth over the other's throat. Itachi's breathing picked up once more when he felt an open mouth on his neck, sucking erotically on him and sending heat waves through his frozen body.

Sasuke smirked instantly when his brother gave off an audible moan, the elder seemed to be into it this night. Sasuke found it weird how Itachi would play along this night and then the next he'd try to run from the room or fight back. Moving downwards, Sasuke licked a trail to his brother's collar bone and attached himself there, sucking and nipping at the nearly blue skin.

Itachi panted, feeling over simulated with his core icy cold and his skin fire hot, he moaned once more in a louder tone when he felt Sasuke sucking and nibbling his collar bone. The long haired male clawed at Sasuke when the younger let go and Itachi fell on to the soft pallet of a bed he owned, "You sound eager, bitch. Looking forward to being pounded in?" Sasuke sneered.

Itachi gazed up at his little brother and reached out for him, Sasuke didn't want the claws on him again so he pinned both the other's wrists down. The elder squirmed, feeling the chill take over again, "S-sasuke..." Itachi whispered, wrapping his legs around the other's waist.

Sasuke looked Itachi over to try and find out what the hell was wrong with the other, but he saw nothing other then a pale form that shivered here and there. Itachi bit his lips as he looked up at his sexy little brother, he'd figured out what he had to do but he didn't think he really wanted to do it. His mouth seemed to open by itself anyway, "Fuck me, Sasuke. P-please?" the words were softer then Itachi's usual soft murmured but Sasuke caught them.

The elder Uchiha moaned when he felt his brother's mouth on him again, this time latched to one of his nipples while a hand played with the other. Warmth covered Itachi from Sasuke's touches but it didn't get to his frozen core, and the second Sasuke stopped, the chill came back in a title wave.

Sasuke let Itachi's wrists go after a moment, the elder's freed hands going to his raven locks and threading through them while Sasuke worked Itachi's pants off. The kimono was harder to get off, Sasuke was sort of glad tonight was the night Itachi had been wearing the spare 'outfit'.

Squirming under the younger's gaze, Itachi felt just like a male whore. This was so degrading and the fact that he kept clinging to Sauske and moaning for him was not helping at all. Itachi's grip tightened on Sasuke's locks when a cruel hand grabbed his penis and began pumping mercilessly. The elder bit his lip harshly but the needy moan would not be held back.

Warm breath cascaded over Itachi's hot arousal, making him shiver and arch into the hot current, "Do you want it?" The question came chillingly. Itachi tensed up, he was conflicted. He _didn't _want it, but if he said that Sasuke would back off and let him freeze again. He didn't want that. But if he said he did, then he'd sound like Sasuke's personal bitch and Itachi would _not_ degrade himself like that a second time.

The silence stretched and Sasuke's stillness turned into a move to depart. Panting softly, Itachi blindly grabbed Sasuke to keep him close and then grudgingly nodded his head in quick secession. Sasuke still didn't move forward, a nod wouldn't get him to continue, "I didn't hear anything..." he murmured with a smirk.

Coal orbs opened and looked up at the younger in a feeble attempt at cute, he really would rather not say it, it was too degrading. Sasuke's orbs bled red in a firm statement that Itachi's wet cat look wasn't going to help any. A short pump had Itachi cringe again and stammer out, "I-I want it..." he hissed softly.

Sasuke smirked, "Hm?" he inquired, picking up his pace a little and then adding more pressure, his brother'd crack soon. A low moan escaped the disgruntled male as he tired not to cave, but Sasuke was too demanding, "Oh, Sasuke screw me senseless!" he cried helplessly, nothing less would satisfy the other.

The hand removed itself and crawled like a spider over the elder's pale thighs, a second joining in and before Itachi could say anything, Sasuke pulled Itachi up. A healthy pink lit Itachi's face as he was made to lay on his shoulder blades and upper arms, his gaze purposefully angled off at the walls or something so he didn't have to acknowledge this wrong situation.

Itachi squeezed his eyes shut as a playful finger dug into him; the feeling was odd but not completely unpleasant. The position Itachi was in soon had him panting just from the first digit sliding in and out of him in quick movements. He groaned as two more pushed in without a wait but the noise was cut short by Itachi arching awkwardly into the air and closing off his windpipe.

Sasuke glared down on his brother as the other managed to shut himself up perfectly. Backing up, Sasuke dropped Itachi's legs and liked the thud and 'umph' that followed. The younger worked to removed himself from the clothes he wore but Itachi proved to be quite the distraction. Crawling up into a sitting position, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's head and stole a heady kiss from the other as he slowly took off a few pieces of clothing.

Itachi felt much better with the small kiss then when Sasuke'd left him completely, but he knew he'd need more or he'd just die. Sasuke tacked the other to the ground as Itachi more then willingly opened his mouth for his brother. The two males made soft noises as Sasuke dominated the kiss, both their naked forms brushing together roughly in harsh physical contact.

The two rolled around on Itachi's bed for a few minutes before Itachi stopped the rolling by straddling his brother. Sasuke glared at the elder for topping him, "Going to ride tonight?" he taunted, hands on the other's lithe hips, egging them down towards the eager spear of flesh. Itachi didn't resist Sasuke's pull and his nails dug into his brother's shoulder when he was forced on to Sasuke's erection.

Panting softly, Itachi worked quickly to un-tense as his brother picked his hips up and then dropped him down, "Ah." the moan rolled from Itachi before he arched towards his brother's body and moved in slow erotic motions over his brother's dick. The young raven quickened Itachi's pace with his tugs and pushes but Itachi resisted him the more force he put into moving his hips too fast.

Sasuke growled at his brother, Itachi's ass swallowed him better then any blow-job and the other male was trying to continue the slow pace! "Get off me or move faster." The boy hissed with so little patience it nearly made his beautiful brother laugh. If he could actually pull that off...

"Mmm, so demanding... little brother." Itachi teased a smile tugging at his rosy lips. Sasuke hissed impatiently at the weasel and threw them both into a better position, Sasuke being on top. "Don't start with me." the teen growled, nails biting into Itachi's hips as he made rough motions into the other.

Anything intelligent died on Itachi's tongue when his brother rammed him hard, knowing just where to hit him too. Sasuke didn't let up at all when his brother started moaning and clawing at the bed sheets. The younger soon had them in a quick steady pace, his thrusts harsh and demanding and easily stealing moan after moan from the withering mess under him.

Itachi panted hot puffs of air out after a long moan, his nails clawing red marks onto Sasuke's white back now. The chill was forgotten now that Itachi felt like he was burning up, funny how he'd gone from one extreme to another. "Sasuke!" the breathless cry escaped the elder's lips as said teen slammed him hard and dragged Itachi closer to the edge he'd yet to fall off of.

Sasuke breathed quickly, hips meeting his brother's and making a sick smacking sound. The younger could pretty much tell his brother was close, the frantic babble of his name made it quite obvious since Itachi never babbled anything. '_Should I let him cum? ...Guess I will two weeks of sexual frustration is enough for now.'_ he thought, slamming their hips together again.

It took no more then a handful of hitting Itachi's sweet spot to hear a strangled cry of release. Sasuke groaned as Itachi wrapped him tight and soon came himself with a louder moan. The elder male shifted under Sasuke when the teen didn't get off him, "Are you warm now, Itachi?" the raven teased.

Itachi continued his labored panting, if only Sasuke knew, "M...hmm..." the weasel hummed softly, he was so drained it wasn't funny. His insides continued to burn mildly and Itachi worried it was a bad sign. His eyes fluttered as he stared up at Sasuke's darkening form, maybe he'd die once the lights went out.

Sasuke looked down on his fading brother, he was wondering if Itachi was okay. Itachi's face was still flushed scarlet, his breathing heavy, and he'd just passed out... The raven brushed it off, he'd check on the other in the morning and worry later. Getting dressed, Sasuke threw a sheet over Itachi's unconscious form and left, he'd maybe ask Karin to look at his brother if he worsened in status.

* * *

I finally finished. :D This took too long for some reason... -blinks- oh well, next chappy may be the big shift in scenery or the one after that. Can anyone guess where everyone's going? :D


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning brought only problems with it. Sasuke returned to his brother's room to find the other still and flushed. Sasuke strode over to his brother and knelt to his side, "He does appear to be sick. But with what I can never know, no one can get like this in only a few hours... Can poison cause this?" the raven muttered to himself as his hand removed itself from heated, sweaty flesh.

Getting up Sasuke glanced down at his brother's pained, sleeping face. _'Surely Karin will be able to figure this out. 'He_ thought and left the room, he had to get Karin and have her assess the elder Uchiha's condition. Padding down the hall in quick strides, Sasuke rapped on Karin's door loudly. Said woman was out and looked like she was about to hit him when she realized it wasn't fish boy, "Oh, Sasuke! What is it?" she said with a weak smile.

"There's something wrong with my brother." The Uchiha stated. Karin blinked, "Well I knew he was crazy but-" Sasuke's eyes twitched, "Damn it woman, there's something _psychically _wrong with him!" he snapped, grabbing her arm and dragging her along towards Itachi. Karin flushed, "Oh, I got it now." she muttered meekly and heard what might have been 'stupid redhead' spoken from the annoyed teen.

They both entered the room after a few minutes and Karin got to work checking Itachi over. Sasuke stared down on his brother while Karin fluttered over to this side and that of Itachi while she pressed points, listened to certain things and other such nonsense that Sasuke never got. The redhead looked up at Sasuke with a soft frown, "I'm limited on what I can do here Sasuke but he's got a deadly fever and his respiration rate is too fast for his body's lungs." she informed him.

Sasuke nodded, biting his lip, was Itachi going to die? "Do you know what's wrong with him?" the teen inquired hopefully. Karin shook her head, "You'll need a better medical ninja then I." she said and the room fell silent for a few moments as Karin summoned up the question she wished to ask, "Sa-suke?" she stumbled. "H-have you thought to try the new... hokage? They've s-said she is the best in t-the medical-l field..." she said, poking her fingers together as she looked up at him.

Sasuke tried not to glare, "I have." he stated, he'd thought of her before Karin but that woman was the leader of his abandoned village. She'd never help, "She will certainly not help my brother." he added, there we two big things against them. A.) Itachi left the village too and B.) he'd joined akatsuki, no one knew that Itachi had been dropped from the latter though.

Karin sighed, "I think I might be able to do a few tests if you can get me tools and Juugo to help." she said, looking down on Itachi. Sasuke nodded mutely and quickly walked off, if Karin tried something now Sasuke would kill her.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Is he doing better?" Sasuke inquired as he stepped into the room they'd made the 'hospital room'. Karin looked up from her charge, "Yes, though I found out something you might want to know." she told him and Sasuke quickly paced over to her side to look his brother over. Karin hadn't let Sasuke even glimpse at his brother for the past three days, seeing the change in his condition made Sasuke feel better for some reason.

"What have you learned?" Karin looked up from Itachi to his almost worried brother, "Well I still don't know anything about what is causing his condition at the moment but I've found signs that he has an illness that is not connected to whatever's going on now." she explained. Sasuke raised a brow, "He has another illness? For how long?" the younger Uchiha was finally learning something about his brother, he'd never known Itachi was sick.

"I'm not sure exactly what it is, but, I've narrowed it down to chronic leukemia or a form of ulcer..." Sasuke stared at her; he didn't know a thing about whatever she was talking about. Karin waited a moment before coming up with a better way of explaining, "Okay, um, the first ones going to kill him if he doesn't have some medicine and the second is killing him faster then the first." Sasuke got it that time, "How long does he have left?" This was when Karin looked completely confused.

"That's what's bothering me." she said, nipping at her thumb nail in thought, "What do you mean?" The raven demanded, did she not know? "Well theoretically speaking your brother should be dead already if he's had either 'illness'. But he's not dead so that would lead me to believe he has medication for the former illness if that Is what he has. If it was the latter then he would have been treated soon after getting it but I can find no true wrong with him." she rambled.

Sasuke stared down, "Has he woken up since you looked at him?" he inquired, the red head nodded once, "He woke about two days ago but didn't seem to notice me at all, actually he kept saying something about a woman... after pretty much cursing out the ceiling he passed out again and his condition has been on the mend since then." she replied.

Sasuke hummed, this was rather complicated to him, "Karin go check my brother's room. If he does have medication then I want you to find it, he's probably gone too long without it." he ordered. The red haired female nodded to Sasuke's command and got up to go search Itachi's given room for anything that might be used to aid in his medical condition. Once the woman was gone, Sasuke looked down on his brother with a sort of sadness he'd never held in his gaze for his brother.

"Why didn't you say something Itachi?" he wondered quietly as his hand got a mind of its own and gently stroked Itachi's flushed cheek. Sasuke seemed to be entranced by his own hand and how good Itachi's skin that he lost track of time and before he knew it Karin was opening the screen door again. Sasuke dropped his hand like a rock was tied to it and looked up to the woman, "Anything?" he inquired.

She answered with a sack hanging from her hand; it was small and obviously torn from clothing into a rag and tied up. "It was stashed beneath the floor boards under his bed." she stated. Sasuke 'Hn'ed, he'd expected something like that from Itachi. "Oh wow." the female said, snooping in the small bag. "What is it?" the Uchiha demanded. Karin padded over and sat next to Sasuke, "Nothing really, I'm just amazed at this concoction. He was able to make this all on his own right under our noses. This stuff is the makings for his meds and its all freshly picked." she said, Itachi was a sly one alright.

Sasuke brought her hands towards him and looked into the bag to see wild plants of all kinds, some days old while the others could be a week at most. "Karin, you're a medic. Give my brother his medicine before he dies." he ordered as he let go and got up. The female huffed, that was easier said then done since she didn't know how to make it. Without speaking, Sasuke padded away to the door and opened it, then he turned back to see Karin staring his brother down like a wolf with a steak, "And Karin," he called.

The female looked up at him, the look still there. "Touch my brother inappropriately and I will hurt you in ways a woman would never want to feel..." he said before turning back and leaving the room. Karin gapped at the door and shuddered before gulping, Sasuke was not one to lie about beating someone. _'Time to get to work.' _she thought as she looked at the contents of the sack.


	11. Chapter 11

My ability to think, like, completely died when I started to type this so it sucks and I hatez it! But I get over it and keep working on the next chappy, hopefully it won't fail like this one. xP I don't even know why, but I keep adding in people I don't even like and it keeps happening! :X

* * *

Sasuke checked on his brother every few hours after he'd left him in Karin's frightened hands. It being nearly two days later, Sasuke was once again checking in on his unmoving brother. Sasuke was beginning to believe Itachi was already dead... But this time when he opened the screen door he was met by a different scene from before. He felt almost happy at the sight but the small feeling was crushed and pushed aside so he could keep his stoic face on.

Itachi was sitting up from the bed, his head angled to look at Sasuke and his eyes seeming less vacant then usual. Sasuke stood stock still for a moment; just staring at his finally awake brother while said brother stared back creepily. A soft shiver racked Sasuke's spine at the unnerving look in Itachi's eyes but he ignored the look and entered the room, "You're finally awake." the younger noted.

Itachi blinked and followed Sasuke's movements; there was something off about him, like a happy feel was coming off the older male despite his lack of emotion on his face or in his body language. "Is that such a surprise, little brother?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the mocking tone and words. "To a degree... I'd been thinking you died since you didn't move for the past five days." he snapped.

Itachi blinked innocently again, "Five days?" he wondered aloud; well he must have thought he'd just been sleeping. "Yes five days, is there anything else wrong with you that I should know about." he scolded. Itachi looked off, so Sasuke knew about that... "I feel fine, there's nothing wrong with me." he stated, that was proven as falze as false could be when Itachi coughed once. Then twice, then a handful more times and a pale hand was quick to covered his mouth in the small fit.

Sasuke knelt down next to his brother, "You don't look fine to me." he snapped, pulling his brother's hand back to show blood splattered on the elder's palm. Itachi didn't try to stop Sasuke but he did avoid looking at Sasuke's face. "Get up. We're going to Karin and you are going to help her fix you." Sasuke stated as he yanked Itachi and himself up into a standing position.

Itachi leaned heavily against Sasuke and the younger nearly glared at the contact between them, "See? You can't even stand straight anymore. You're nothing." the younger spat before picking his brother up and leaving the room. Itachi didn't comment, letting Sasuke beat him down with useless words. Itachi'd given up truly fighting his brother when he'd seen the ghostly woman for the second time five nights ago.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-(Couple months pass by)-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It took nearly two months but Sasuke and Karin were able to better Itachi's condition to the point he no longer coughed up blood. Today was the Uchiha weekly outing to go find plants for Itachi's medicine. Sasuke glanced over at his brother as Itachi entered the hall to the front door of the manor. He nodded for Itachi to leave first and the elder did not disappoint for once this time.

They left the manor behind and started into the nearby woods, "You know what you are looking for. Find these plants quickly." Sasuke ordered. Itachi hummed quietly and shocked Sasuke slightly by grasping his pale hand with his own and twinning their fingers together like a couple. Sasuke nearly ripped Itachi's arm off for the odd gesture of affection, "What are you doing?" he hissed, confusion lacing his voice.

The playful sparkle was still placed firmly in Itachi's gaze, it'd been there for days now, "Do you want me to run off little brother?" he teased and shrugged his brother's hand off, starting to walk off. Sasuke lashed out and grabbed Itachi's wrist, "Don't even try it." he snapped. Itachi's lips tipped towards a smile but it never showed up, "C'mon otouto, let's go find the herbs." he mused and tried to pull his brother along since Sasuke had attached to his wrist.

The two walked along in silence after that, Itachi would stop some times and lean down to pick two of one plant before walking off again. Slowly Sasuke's hand relaxed and before he knew it, he and Itachi was back to holding hands. Sasuke keep them close to the manor as they looked about to find the herbs needed, the younger was actually kept helpful since he was still in possession of his shaingan. The two stayed out for hours, the sun setting by the time Itachi had finished his gathering.

They started back in the last lights of the day; Sasuke was taken aback when he heard the loudest, most annoying voice he had blissfully wished to never hear again, "SASUKE!!!" Said male was more then happy he and his brother had been holding hands. Itachi yanked his little brother out of harms way and not one second later did, not one, but _thirty _Narutos plowed into the ground at their feet.

A large number of complaints arose from the black, orange, and blond pile before all the clones poofed away in the pile and Naruto hopped off the ground. Sasuke glared as the dobe opened his mouth to speak_, "What do you want_." it wasn't a question, Sasuke had been pretty happy with this knucklehead out of his life. Itachi had left Sasuke's side to hide behind a tree, he was in the scarlet kimono, and no way in hell was he being seen in it by Sasuke's annoying friend.

* * *

Yes, so, this chapter is short because Naruto came in. D: The next chapter may be longer since stuff happens and only one thing happened here.


	12. Chapter 12

Even despite Sasuke's cold attitude towards him, Naruto was a little ball of friggin' sunshine since he'd finally re-tracked down his long lost friend. "I finally find you after I heard you ditched that snakey bastard and that's the first thing you say, teme? You're such a bastard!" the blond shot back with a foxy grin. Sasuke didn't seem to be very amused.

"Go away Naruto." he growled, turning away already. Naruto looked shocked for a second before he dashed over to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist, "I'm not leaving without you Sasuke! I'm taking you back to the village even if I have to drag you there." he stated, stopping the Uchiha from walking off anymore with a small yank.

Sasuke focused his chakra and a small current of electricity flowed out of him and zapped the annoying blond, "OW! Damn teme." he whined, letting go quickly to save himself from being shocked to death. "I _will_ kill you Naruto. Get out of my life you annoying, thick headed dobe," he snapped, right hand grasped on to the hilt of his sword. Naruto sweat dropped, guess he'd have to call in his back up! "Guess we're doin' this the hard way!" he said and let out a loud whistle.

Sasuke was ready for a nice come back but he was startled when something collided with the back of his knees. A thin wire rendered his arms useless as he was brought to his knees and a blade was put to his throat. The raven was about to ask what the fuck just happened but a hand clasped over his eyes lightening fast and a voice came to his ears, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are wanted for abandoning your village and aiding Konoha's enemies. You will be brought in for questioning by the interrogation squad." that voice, filled with so much authority could only belong to one of Konoha's ANBU black ops.

"Any resistance is to be dealt with using deadly force by order of Lady Tsunade herself. Please come along peacefully and no harm shall come you or your companion." the ANBU stated, seriousness lacing his intimidating voice. Sasuke grit his teeth, the dobe had gotten the hokage to have ANBU get him back? Bastard was smarter then Sasuke originally thought. "Wait. Companion?" Naruto's voice spoke up, the blond looked around he didn't know Sasuke was with someone right now.

A fourth masked male came from the trees holding a limp form in his arms, upon seeing the unconscious elder Uchiha, Naruto tilted his head to the side, "Sasuke's got a chick?" he wondered aloud. None of the ANBU answered him as they forced the still conscious raven to stand, "Are you willing to come peacefully, Uchiha?" the leader of the group inquired, he must of been the one covering Sasuke's eyes. The teen scoffed, "I'd say no, but, resistance is rather futile at the moment..." he growled unhappily.

Still taking that as a no a two fingers jabbed the trapped teen in a pressure point on his neck. Sasuke gasped and jerked before his body went limp as he was forced into blackness a hand could not make. The masked male keeping the wire tied about Sasuke's form was the one to catch the limp figure and throw him over his shoulder. The leader put his hand to the ear piece he had on, "Inform the Hokage that Uchiha Sasuke has been restrained and captured." he barked into the mini-mic before dropping his hand and glancing over to the confused blond.

"Naruto-san, let us return to the village." he said and before the other could even give an answer all four ANBU dashed off into the trees, heading back quickly with two Uchiha's in tow. Naruto scrambled for a second before he dashed off after them, "Hey wait up!" he yelped, they were really fast!

* * *

Heh... Yeah I'm just gonna keep my chapters short until I come up with great ideas... ^^; Summer's finally here so I'll have a week or two to come up with more chapters! xD


End file.
